Unexpected Expectations
by wallflowerbydefinition
Summary: Gabriella Montez is being sent away from her beloved city San Diego to an all-girl, Catholic school to live with her aunt in Texas . All seems lost until she meet a boy from a nearby school and her world turns upside down . With guidance from her older brother and an unusual relationship with this mysterious boy , Gabriella learns a little more about life , youth , and perfection .


**AN : Why hello there ! I'm happy to be starting up my first new series with you all . Normally I don't do them because I prefer one-shots , but change is good I suppose . This AU series of chapters really hits home for me and I hope you fall in love with the characters . As always , review are welcome and encouraged ! They help me out with what you guys like and don't like . RATED M FOR LANGUAGE/SEXUAL CONTENT/SUGGESTIVE THEMES  
**

* * *

It's 3AM and parents are screaming at me , which is actually pretty common at this time of day . Any time of day is pretty convenient to scream at me , really . Apparently I am a wreck and useless and a waste of time and money and commitment . What can I say ? Living up to my parents' expectations is pretty difficult . It's not enough that I need to keep a 4.0 GPA , but on top of that I should be into sports , dual enrollment/AP classes , clubs , community service , go out and be social (which is a stupid expectation , because they never let me out anyways) , while being active in my community . Total BS , considering my priorities are Tumblr , online shopping , anything Disney related , selective music , my older brother whom I love more than them to be completely honest , and art .

Art is the one and only thing I can do without screwing up . I want to go to an arts-based college or something like that and get a job in animation , maybe . But **God forbid it** , because "art is not a career; it's a hobby . Doctors or dentists are more practical and you'd be set for life." I know that's true , but the problem is I don't have a passion for anything other than my drawing and painting and collaging , the works . Most kids my age , which is 16 (going on 17 in a few weeks), know what they want to do with their lives : save lives , fight for the country , be an athletic headliner . See the problem here ?

Well anyways , I just decide to choke back my tears and zone out . I am an emotional creature , which is annoying to me and probably the rest of the world . I cry like a bitch . But the thing is , I don't cry because I'm sad . I cry because I'm frustrated or mad . So when I get into heated arguments and get fed up with explaining myself , I choke up and it makes me look weak and scared . Suddenly , I jump and my mouth drops . Are my ears malfunctioning or like did I really just hear that? "_Excuse me?_" "You heard us , Gabriella," my parents respond harshly, "you're heading to private school and will be staying with your aunt in El Paso . It's an all-girls Catholic school , so hopefully you can straighten out ." I am in complete shock . I've never been to any school that's not public . They've lost it if they think they can dress me in a stupid uniform into a school filled with girls. I look up at them and say , "To hell I'm not . We can't afford it and you know it . I'm not wearing something everyone else is wearing , I'll tell you one thing . Half those girls in all-girls school are lesbians and I hate girls . They talk shit and are irritating and I'd rather kill myself ." The kill myself part is partly true , but not because of the private school . I'm a diagnosed depressed kid . Another thing to add to my "What's Wrong With You?" list .

"You'd better watch your mouth , Gabriella . We're fed up with your lack of ambition and nasty attitude . We love you because you're our kid , but you're lazy and inactive and we're tired of trying to fix you-" "I'm sorry , since when was I a broken machine that you people are trying to restore? I am a person who is trying her best with over-protective , judge-y parents breathing down her next 24/7 ." They roll their eyes and scoff , "You're turning more and more into your brother every day . It's a shame , two wasted children in a row ." **That was the last straw .**

_"Don't you dare talk about Michael ," I screeched , "He may not be up to par with your 'Perfect Child' regulations but he is the only thing that I care about in this shitty universe and you have no right to talk about him anymore ," _My voice is raising _. "He had problems , yeah , but you didn't realize that school wasn't for him . He was only doing the whole college thing for you because he wanted you to be happy . Obviously it didn't work because he left this hell-hole and passed the precious gift of shit parents to me . Say another thing about him and I swear to God , I'll blind both of you ." _


End file.
